


A Visit from the Wrong Space Viking

by Invisible206



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki (Marvel) Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Twelve Days of Smutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: Tony Stark gets a late-night visitor. It's not who he expects. Things turn out pretty OK.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	A Visit from the Wrong Space Viking

The bifrost flashed on the helipad.Tony Stark wondered what Thor wanted at this hour. He put down his drink and walked out to meet his friend and fellow hero.

He stopped in shock when his eyes focused on the tall Space Viking. Wrong hair color. Wrong cape color, wrong body type! Wrong wrong wrong! Wait... no... no, this was definitely wrong!

“Greetings Man of Iron,” the alien said with a honey soaked purr. 

“Dude! No! Last time we met you defenestrated me!”

Not that the billionaire, playboy, philanthropist had any problems with a hot guy magically appearing on his roof- no, not at all- he just took exception to being thrown out of windows. Particularly ones in very tall buildings that he owned. 

The God of Mischief looked down at the shorter midgardian. He thought that the man looked like a lot of fun in a compact package. Sure, he had thrown him out a window once, but it was in the heat of the moment. Even then he had found the little man attractive. Now it just seemed like a shame to throw such a delicious tidbit away. 

Loki smirked as he looked the dark haired man up and down, admiring his attributes. “I believe we have some unfinished business...”

“Look, Tall Dark and Psycho, I admit that I do find you attractive, but it just won't work between us. Me being one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, and you... well you being bat shit crazy.”

Loki scoffed. “God of Chaos, Fire, Stories-“

“Mischief! I heard it was Mischief, Rudolph.”

“If you must.” Loki wrinkled his nose and looked away. “But then, you Midgardians also think I gave birth to a horse.”

“Oh yeah? Now that’s hot!” Stark rolled his eyes. “How did you manage that?”

“It’s just another rumor created to denigrate me. I will show you who I really am,” Loki smiled wickedly. 

“Oh really? What are you going to show me?” Stark’s mouth was working faster than his brain. “I mean, get off of my building!!”

“I think not,” Loki began his infamous murder strut towards Stark, looking down into his deep, brown eyes as he walked past him to enter the building. 

“OK, then, what do you want?” Stark followed him in, wishing that silly green cape wasn’t obstructing his view. 

“A drink, mortal, I believe you offered me a drink.” 

“That was a long time ago. Back then we were comparing armies and hulks. You were trying to invade my planet, remember?” Stark snapped.

Loki just met his gaze intensely, his pupils dark with rings of bright, emerald green. 

“No, I think you should go.” Stark quickly walked behind his bar and absently brought out a bottle of his best scotch and two crystal glasses. He set the glasses solidly on the bar to punctuate his statement. 

Loki’s lip curled as he watched Tony pour the scotch and hand him a glass. He stared deeply into the shorter man’s eyes as he brought the glass to his thin pink lips and took a sip. 

Stark motioned for him to have a seat on the couch. Loki smiled knowingly and took a seat.

“So, Rock of Ages, why are you here? What business could we possibly have and how did you escape big daddy’s dungeon?” Stark rapid-fired nervously as he settled himself on the other end of the white sofa.

“I think my intentions are obvious, Antony.”

“Oh, and when did we get on a first name basis?” 

“When I walked through your door.”

Stark took a drink of his scotch and studied the tall alien on his couch. The man was beautiful, almost like a woman, but his sharp features were devastatingly masculine and his lean, lanky body had none of the softness of Stark’s many close lady friends. He took a deep breath, then another sip of his scotch, and decided to wait for the other man to continue talking. 

“I could feel your eyes on me the last time we were together in this room.” Loki’s voice was silky and seductive. 

“Yeah, well, too bad about your performance issues last time, eh?” Stark flippantly countered. 

“I assure you, Midgardian, you will have no issues with my performance on this night.” Loki scooted closer to Stark’s end of the couch. 

“Is that right, Rudolph? What are you going to perform for me? Are you going to dance? Do impressions?”

With that Loki’s hand wrapped around the back of Tony’s head and he pulled him in for a kiss. Tony was startled and struggled for a moment and then slipped his tongue greedily into the god’s mouth, claiming it for himself.

Loki chuckled into his mouth, he never doubted that the evening would go the way he intended it to. 

“Wait!” Stark pulled his tongue out of the god’s mouth and stared up at him, “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I think you did.” Loki ran his finger along Stark’s jawline, caressing his manicured goatee, then slowly pressed his finger to Tony’s lips. Loki gently pushed his finger into the man’s mouth and Tony couldn’t stop himself from sucking it. 

Loki let out a sharp breath and smiled. “I have something much more interesting for you to put that lovely mouth to work on.”

Stark’s eyes fell to the complicated layers of armor and buckles that Loki was wearing. Loki understood the dilemma, and with a flick of his wrist and a flash of green he switched the armor and cape for a soft, dark green tunic and thin black trousers. 

“Don’t get too comfortable, Reindeer Games, you aren’t staying that long.” Stark tried to convince himself. 

Loki pulled the man’s head back to him for another kiss. Stark moaned into his mouth and put his hand on Loki’s chest, feeling the soft fabric and slowly sliding his hand down. 

Loki’s lips curved into a smile against Tony’s mouth. His pulse raced as the Midgardian got closer and closer to his goal. 

The thinnest of soft fabric came between Tony’s hand and Loki’s stiff cock. Tony explored the ridge and length that was barely concealed. 

Tony bit Loki’s bottom lip as he carefully pulled the front of the Space Viking’s black trousers down so that his fat cock popped free. It stood tall and pink with a tuft of curly black hair at its base. Tony wrapped his calloused hand gently around the shaft and stroked it to the head, dipping his finger in the glistening tear of precum that fell from the tip. 

The God of Mischief put his hand on the back of Tony's head and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. The engineer couldn't resist any more and took the head of Loki's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and giving special attention to the underside. 

Loki hummed deliciously as Tony took more and more of his length into his mouth. Loki was big, but Tony was determined to take all of him.

He put one hand on Loki’s thigh and one on the couch as he leaned down until the head of Loki's cock entered his throat. The god's breathing was heavy. Tony came up to breathe and then slammed back down. His beard was tickling Loki’s balls, it made Loki squirm just a little. 

With both hands on Tony’s head now, he let the Midgardian set the pace. His breathing became ragged and he began to buck into him. Tony felt Loki’s cock become impossibly harder as the God of Chaos lost control and started spurting hot ropes of his seed down Tony’s throat. Tony gulped down every drop and slowly let go. 

The god’s head was limply lying over the back of the couch. ”Man of Iron, your mouth is better than I had imagined, ” he admitted weakly. ”Take me to your bed chamber.”

”What? You aren’t sleeping yet, Rock of Ages.”

”There is more than sleep to be accomplished on a bed, Antony.”

Tony’s eyes widened and he took Loki’s hand and pulled him off the couch. The boneless god slowly followed him to the bedroom. 

When they walked in the door another flash of green surrounded Loki and he was completely naked. He threw himself onto the bed on his belly, folding his arms as a pillow. 

Stark took a moment to drink in the sight. The would be conqueror of Earth was sprawled across his bed. Soft inky curls cascaded across his back. His legs were slightly spread and his pale hips hid secret pleasures. 

Stark kicked off his shoes and pulled his Black Sabbath tee shirt over his head. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling down pants and underwear at once and kicking them under the bed. Then he crawled up onto the bed next to Loki and put his hand between his shoulders and began caressing his alabaster skin.

Loki looked back at him with a smirk. He lifted one hand and a green glow appeared in the palm, which coalesced into a silver vial. ”Here, take this.”

When Tony took the vial Loki got on his knees, with his head still down resting on his arms. 

Tony got behind him and took in the view. His opening was as pink as his lips and his balls and cock were visible hanging beneath it. Tony opened the silver vial and poured a thick, slippery lube into his hand. 

He warmed the lube on his hand first, then slid a well-lubed finger between Loki's open hips, slowly circling his pink asshole. His cock was painfully hard and impatient, so Tony slipped a finger into that warm hole. He slid it in and out for a moment before adding a second. He watched hungrily as his fingers disappeared and reappeared. Loki’s breathing was getting faster, and his cock below was starting to rise again. 

Tony added a third finger for just a couple of strokes, he couldn't wait any longer. He had to have this god now!

Stark slowly pulled his three fingers out of Loki’s ass, quickly replacing them with the head of his cock.

”Yes! Stark! Give it to me!” Loki moaned into his folded arms.

Tony was more than happy to oblige as he thrust his stiff cock all the way to the hilt into the asshole of the God of Mischief and pulled it back out. 

”No! More! Give it to me! Give it to me now, mortal!” Loki demanded. 

Tony huffed and smirked as he shoved his cock back in. Then he held on to Loki’s hips and began to thrust in and out rhythmically. 

Loki moaned and demanded that he go faster. Stark gladly complied and the sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room. 

Tony reached under Loki and grabbed his hard thick cock in his lube covered hand. He started to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts into the god’s ass. 

Loki made a sound like a half growl half moan. The sound made Tony's breath hitch, his cock twitched and spasmed and he felt himself explode, spilling his seed deep into Earth’s would-be conquerer. 

At the same time Loki let go and came, spurting onto his belly and dripping down the engineer’s hand. 

Tony fell limp over Loki’s pale back. Then he pulled out and rolled to the side. Loki rolled onto his back, and a green glow surrounded both of them, when it dissipated they were dry and clean, all remnants of the evening erased. 

Stark wrapped his arms around Loki “That's a nice trick.” 

“I don’t do tricks,” Loki sleepily corrected. 

“OK, fine, Rudolph. I meant that it was cool, thanks for that.”

The God of Chaos, Fire and Stories started to gently snore.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the  
> [The Twelve Days of Smutness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Twelve_Days_of_Smutness/works)


End file.
